082414-ErisioAcenia
GC: Erisio walks carefully up to Acenia GT: Acenia has her face shoved in a little black tablet. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Heyy Acey... What*re you doin?" GT: "Oh." She turns her attention to him. "Eri, how are you..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "H-How*re you holdin* up?" GT: "Not... really that well." She captchalogues the tablet. "You know that was a trap. Right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Sorta? Not really, I was just thinking about getting you safe..." GT: "What all did the flower tell you?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Um well" GC: he begins turning the shade of ketchup GC: "It told me about... *things*, then said that he was putting you in a box, and that was the end..." GT: "Okay, so you know that... And you're aware how those things go... It wouldn't be fun to actually kill someone who benefits you in some way." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "That guy is insane! I had no idea what he was going to do! I didn*t even know you and him were..." GT: "because of this, you've all played into his plan. And he managed to round up all the humans and release the virus. " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I'm sorry, I didn't really have time to tell you. It wasn't really ever supposed to happen again." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Acenia turns a little pink. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Again?" GT: Acenia covers her face and takes a deep breath. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Erisio looks extremely concrned, and very flustered GT: Her hands lower, Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Before you came, everyone here was trying to save papa inside the game. Unless we got certain items, it wouldn't work. We had to break into the armory and unfortunately the adults are just... smarter. So they got caught. I made a deal with Commander Balish for this so that nobody else would be punished." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She covers her face again. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: It is really hard to talk to Erisio about this when his face is this red. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Acenia..." Erisio slides down the wall into a sitting position, then buries his face in his hands. GT: "I... think I'm doing the right thing?" She speaks into her hands. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "No no, putting yourself into risk like that, it isn*t right..." GC: "Geeze, at least let me be the one who gets smacked around, I can*t bear watching it happen to you" GT: "I don't think the Commander has a reason to hate you. It's... too far at this point... and I don't really want to see you hurt either!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Acey, I know you can take care of yourself and all, but it doesn*t mean you gotta go at things on your own" GT: Acenia purses her lips. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I... I just don't want anyone else to be in danger. You know the Hotaru plant will protect me..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Yeah, but it doesn*t have to be you against the world. It can be you, and a bunch of other people who want to help you because you*re their friend/significant other/sister, against the world" GT: "That's why I can't ask you for help, though! The people I care about the most are not expendable... " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Hey, neither are you" GT: "That's not true Eri. If it wasn't for this game, you know going outside of the hive was even dangerous for me. I'd rather do something good with my life, you know?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "No!" GC: "Don*t talk like that! You aren*t expendable! You*re already doing good with your life!" GT: She tilts her head to the side, confused. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "You*re my sister, and I know we bicker sometimes, over stupid things usually, but the fact that we*re siblings still stands. And because I*ve lived with you for so many sweeps, I know you*re nothing but expendable!" GT: "Maybe." She smiles. "This was the best thing I could think to do at the time." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Well, don*t keep on sacrificing yourself" GT: Acenia blushes again. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I want to protect you as much as I can" GT: "I mean... it's okay..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Erisio is using 48.9% of his brainpower to not turn red as a tomato again GT: "I really wasn't supposed to go. I think I just need to be reminded sometimes..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Well I*m gonna remind you to be careful. And to remember you have people to lean on when you need" GT: "Thank you Eri..." She nods. "Ah... did Merrow talk to you about seeds? Did you bring any with you? I... I think I showed you my primer before, but it didn't occur to me that he may not have the resources to accomplish it." She scratches behind her ear. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Huh? Yeah I have a ton of plants in my room, seeds too" GC: He decaptchalouges some rose seeds to demonstrate GC: "I can offer some to him if he needs" GT: "He may ask you at some point to swear fealty to him. It's... part of my primer. So... Oh!" Acenia smiles over the seeds. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Yeah, he seems good so far, so I have no reason to stop him from completing the primer" GT: "Just promise me you won't only do it for the primer. You have to want to follow him as a ruler. Okay?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Yeah, like I said, he seems great! And he looks like he knows what he*s doing. What reason would I have to *not* follow?" GT: "As long as you still feel that way when he asks" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Acenia gives her brother a hug. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Erisio happily hugs back.